Treasure Yeti/Gallery
This is the gallery for Treasure Yeti. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Treasure Yeti Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Treasure Yeti Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 TreasureYetiIngame.jpg|Treasure Yeti in Wild West 2014-06-12 09.23.46.jpg|Treasure Yeti in Far Future DeadTreasureYeti.png|A defeated Treasure Yeti Treasure-Ate-Brains.jpg|A Pirate Treasure Yeti ate the player's brains Pulling Treasure Yeti.png|A Treasure Yeti getting pulled by Tangle Kelp ButterYeti.png|Buttered Treasure Yeti treasureyeti.png|Hypnotized Treasure Yeti Yeti on world waiting.png|The world where Treasure Yeti is in Sasquashed! new.png|Treasure Yeti in Sasquashed! achievement TreasureYetiYouGotPresent.jpg|Received a lunchbox 2 Lunchboxes.PNG|Two lunchboxes from a single Treasure Yeti (very rare) yetiyetiyetiyetiyeti.gif|Treasure Yeti on a level (animated) bandicam 2014-08-08 13-50-01-940.jpg|A Treasure Yeti in Dark Ages SexyYeti.jpg|An advertisement containing Treasure Yeti YETIHEAD.PNG|Magnet-shroom attracting its head Screenshot 2014-09-05-18-42-30.png|Treasure Yeti notification Screenshot 2014-07-10-02-34-14.png|Receiving the prize (1000 coins) 2014-10-10-21-55-10.png|A Treasure Yeti in Ancient Egypt - Day 8 Chomper vs Yeti.jpg|A Treasure Yeti being dragged into a Chomper Yeti on Lava.jpg|A Treasure Yeti being damaged by the Lava Guava's lava tile Purple Yeti.jpg|A Treasure Yeti affected by the Stallia's perfume effect ATLASES LEVELCOMMON2 1536 00 PTX.png|Lunchbox sprites with various items Yeti on Lava Guava's Plant Food Effect.jpg|A Treasure Yeti affected by Lava Guava's Plant Food effect Yeti!.png|Treasure Yeti's introduction TreasureYetiIconOnZombossLevel.png|Treasure Yeti in Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (error) TreasureYetiinEZ1.png|Treasure Yeti in La Brainsa Tarpits (error) TreasureYetiinEZ2.png|Treasure Yeti in La Brainsa Tarpits (error) poisoned yeti.png|Poisoned by Shadow-shroom Treasure Yeti-0.png|HD Yeti Screenshot 2017-05-04-14-55-40.png|Hypnotized Treasure Yeti ate player's brain TreasureYetiOnDrZombossLevelFF.jpg|Treasure Yeti in Far Future - Day 35 (error) Treasure Yeti in Ancient Egypt Day 35.png|Treasure Yeti in Ancient Egypt Day 35|link=Ancient Egypt Day 35 ATLASES ZOMBIETREASUREYETIGROUP 1536 00 PTXNEW.png|Textures and sprites CEBBB6FC-BCB1-48D0-8CE9-3A937A653636.jpeg|Last degrade of yeti D92D4CA0-F65B-4D4C-8158-BAE868F10CC7.jpeg|Tiny yeti 9D2BFF8A-119C-4919-8E4B-080CF10D6397.jpeg|A yeti with imp yeti 4A437BD6-C00F-458F-8EB0-6AED96D487ED.jpeg|Treasure Yetis appearing in a comic strip from PvZ2 pvz-pvp-keyart-1920x1080-b-2.png|Treasure Yeti along with other zombies in the Arena promotional picture ButteredTreasureYeti.jpg|Buttered Treasure Yeti TreasureYetionDino.jpg|Treasure Yeti on a stegosauruses CoinReward.jpg|Receiving the prize (100 coins) AVeryYetiFeastivusWeek1.jpg|Treasure Yeti in an advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus Week 1 AVeryYetiFeastivusWeek2.jpg|Treasure Yeti in an advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus Week 2 AVeryYetiFeastivusWeek3.jpg|Treasure Yeti in an advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus Week 3 AVeryYetiFeastivusWeek4.jpg|Treasure Yeti in an advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus Week 4 PotioneffectedTreasureYeti.jpg|Boosted Treasure Yeti Black Friday Sale.PNG|Treasure Yeti in the advertisement of the Black Friday Sale Treasure Yeti in Arena.PNG|Treasure Yeti in Arena (Ice Bloom's Tournament) IMG_20191211_185917.jpg|Treasure Yeti next to a Yeti Imp A Very Yeti Feastivus 2019.PNG|Treasure Yeti in an advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus 2019 IMG_20191227_192012.jpg|Treasure Yeti in an another advertisement of A Very Yeti Feastivus 2019 Old Screenshot 2013-12-21-07-58-48.png|Treasure Yeti in the Pirate Seas with its Christmas costume images (25).jpg|A Treasure Yeti wearing its Christmas costume in-game Yup.jpg|The Map where the Treasure Yeti is in (pre-1.7) TreasureYetiWorldNotification.jpg|Notification for what world the Treasure Yeti (pre-1.7) TreasureYetiYouGotAPresent2.jpg|After opening (pre-2.1) descarga (10).jpg|Information about Treasure Yeti (pre-1.7) LoadingYeti.png|Treasure Yeti on the loading screen Plants-vs-zombies-2-treasure-yeti-key.jpg|A lunch box with a Pirate Seas key (pre-1.7) Yetinottification.jpg|The notification that shows what level the Treasure Yeti is in ATLASES ZOMBIETREASUREYETIGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Treasure Yeti sprites received_1282016155295191.png|Old Christmas Yeti Textures HDYETICHRISTMASOUTFIT_000.png|HD Christmas Costume Treasure Yeti Chinese version TYC.jpg|Almanac entry of Treasure Yeti KungFu3.png|A lot of Treasure Yetis Barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Yeti Runaway level in Wild West ZOMBIETREASUREYETIGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Chinese Yeti Textures HDYETICHINESECHINGCHONG_000.png|HD Chinese Treasure Yeti Old LCbox.png|Received a lunchbox Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Rrwrwrr.png|An event marker involving the Treasure Yeti Others 780858153 292.jpg|A Pirate Seas Treasure Yeti figurine Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Treasure Yeti toy among Wild West zombies toys